In no hurry
by TimesareChanging16
Summary: You are in the wilderness outside of Arendelle looking for you sister Elsa, the newly crowned Queen when you almost get run over by a rampaging reindeer. You meet Kristoff, a handsome stranger who offers to let you stay with him for the night. What might happen? Kristoff/OC Oneshot (Some more mature content in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

This is a made up plot line made by me. All the characters and ideas for the characters belong to their original owners. I am just doing this for fun, so if you see or think something is yours, please contact me right away.

**My first fanfic so...um, ya ENJOY! (If it sux, please tell me in the reviews :D)**

"Elsa!" you yelled into the unforgiving wilderness as the wind howled and raged all around you. "Elsa! Come back! Please!"

No answer, except for the raging wind.

"This is all my fault, "you say to yourself. "I should have never pushed her this far. This is not how I wanted her coronation to go."

Sadly, you turn towards home when all of a sudden, a blur of tan colored fur races towards you at breakneck speed.

"Get out of the way!"

"Wha…?"

CRASH! Silence.

You open your eyes and see the face of a man standing over you. You bolt upright then promptly wince.

"Owww…"

"Are you ok?" the man says. "I told you to get out of the way, but I guess you didn't see me."

You stare dumbstruck at the man in front of you. His sky blue eyes are bright and gaze at you with tender gentleness. You run your eyes over his bulking frame, wondering what lies underneath the layers of clothing. Then, remembering who you are, you blush furiously.

"I'm Kristoff. What's your name?" he says.  
>"I'm <span>insert name here.<span> Thank you for not killing me!"  
>Krystof laughs. "You're welcome, <span>name.<span>" He pauses, then says, "What are you doing out here all alone? Are you lost?"  
>"No, I'm looking for Elsa, the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle."<br>"Elsa?" he says, confused. "What happened?"  
>"She ran away after causing a deep freeze in town. I'm worried about her," you say.<br>"I'd be worried too. But why are you out here when it's freezing cold and in a summer dress?"  
>You blush, then reply, "Because she's my sister. I'm Princess <span>name<span>. Sorry for not telling you sooner."  
>Kristoff immediately bows. "My lady."<br>"Oh, stop that. I don't care about decorum. That's my sister's thing. I'd much rather be free than be Queen like she is." you say.  
>"Really?" Kristoff asks astonished. "Ok then! Well, uh, would you like to go with me to my cottage for tonight? We're too far to get back into town before nightfall and…I mean, I don't want you to freeze out here. "<br>"Ohhh…" you blush beet red. "Sure, I'd love to. I would rather not freeze as well."

Kristoff laughs again, then calls "Sven! Sven, where are you, you crazy reindeer?"

A large head pokes out behind of a tree and stares back at them, a large sled hitched to him. Sven runs towards Kristoff and buts him in the stomach.

"Oh geez Sven! That hurt!" Kristoff says.

Sven noses his arm and nibbles his coat.

"Ok, ok we're coming! Don't be so impatient!" he says.

**End of the first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff drives the sled to a tiny cottage in the woods. A faint smoke spiral casts swirling patterns against the sky. He takes the lead up the cottage and opens the door.

"Here we are!" he says, smiling at you.

You step inside and look around. A gently burning fire crackles in the hearth. A small cot lies off to one side of the fire and a iron cast stove and oven lie to the other side. A shelf holds several plates and a picture frame with a picture of a man and woman holding a baby. You look closer at the photo. The child looks exactly like Kristoff.

"Kristoff...is this?" you ask.  
>"Yes. They are my parents," he replies, his face falling.<br>"Are they...?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Oh...Kristoff, I'm so sorry."

He smiles sadly.

"But what about your parents?"  
>"The same as yours. They died several years ago," you say.<p>

He looks down, his face unreadable.

"I guess we are both alone in this world then. Would this be fate?"  
>"I don't know," you say. "But what I do know is that I can trust you."<p>

He looks up surprised. He comes closer.

"Really?"  
>"Really. I, uh, think that I might have...you know, (whispers) fallen for you."<p>

**Cliffhanger! YAY! (makes you anxious :D haha) **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the third chapter! YAY! I hope you guys like it so far... :) Be sure to leave a response if you want!** :)  
><em>Oh, and there are some more mature situations in this chapter, so if you are uncomfortable with stuff like that, wait until chapter 5 or so...sorry! :_

Kristoff blinked rapidly. He shook his head like a dog shaking water off of its coat.

"Wha...?"

Before he could finish, you kiss him quickly, silencing his words. His mouth becomes more malleable and begins to kiss you back. You twine your finger in his hair as the kiss deepens. His hands roam up your body, resting at the small of your back. You fingers move to his chest and stop to rest above his heart. You feel his heart racing with shock and excitement.

"Your heart is beating so fast," you say, murmuring into his ear as he kisses your neck.  
>"I wonder why," he says, his hands on your hips.<p>

He looks down at you, his eyes shining with excitement. His breath comes in short gasps as if he had just been running fast.

"I was not expecting that," he says.  
>"Oh, really?" you say. "Then, how about this?"<p>

You pull him towards the bed and sit down. Your hands take of his heavy jacket and throw it on a chair. His eyes are like saucers as they watch you with amazement. You slowly unbutton his flannel shirt, pausing every so often to kiss his chest. You finally slip off his shirt to reveal a toned, but slightly pale chest.

"Ok," you say, lightly. "Your turn!"  
>"My turn?" he asks, bewildered.<br>"Yes. Do you know how?"  
>"I think I can figure it out."<p>

His fingers deftly untie the stays of the bodice which comes off into his hands. He pulls the hem of the dress up and over your head, leaving you in your shift. He places both items on a second chair, then comes back to you.

"Come here," he says, pulling you onto his lap. He kisses your neck as he slowly unpins your hair to hang in waves around your face. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you softly, then more ravenously. His hands roam up your legs stopping to rest on your thighs. He turns towards you.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks. "I mean, we just met and..."

You silence him with a kiss.

"Shhh. Let's not worry about that right now. I just want to be with you right now. Later, we can worry about all the aftermath," you say.  
>"Oh...ok," he says.<p>

In response, you kiss him softly. He gets astride you and lies beside you. His hands run up your body and stop at your chest. They massage your breasts gently as he kisses your neck. One hand goes to your thigh which pushes up the hem of your slip. His hand reaches your stomach and strokes the smooth planes of your belly. You moan softly as he kisses your neck. His hands brush off the straps of your slip as he rolls on top of you. His knees are on either side of your hips as he slide off your slip. You start to cover yourself, but he stays your hands.

"Let me see you, please," he says. "Don't worry about displeasing me. You are so beautiful to me."  
>"...oh, ok," you say.<p>

He grasps your hips and moves lower. He parts your legs and slides between them. His tongue flickers between your legs making you gasp in pleasure. His hands roughly massage your breasts as he suckles on your womanhood.

"AH! Kristoff! You're...ungh...making me...feel weird..." you say, gritting your teeth from screaming in pleasure.  
>"Ah, well, then I'm doing my job," he says, his mouth now on your breast, his tongue swirling around and around.<p>

Abruptly he stops and slides out of his pants and underwear. He returns to you and promptly bites your nipple, gently but enough to make you scream.

"KRISTOFF! Uhngh...you are teasing me...PLEASE! NO! Just do it already!"  
>"No, not yet," he says. "I like it when you are screaming my name."<br>"Kristoff...please, please, just do it already."  
>"Nope. You are too impatient. Wait a little, I'm going to make you scream my name, THEN, maybe I will.<br>"F-you bastard..."  
>"You will be doing that to me in a little bit," he says, grinning.<p> 


End file.
